The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! Is an object show fan fiction by h≡r. It is a crossover between three object shows (with 21 OCs as well). Characters Battle For Dream Island (both seasons) *Blocky *Bomby *Book *Bubble *Coiny *David *Donut *Dora *Eraser *Firey *Flower *Fries *Gelatin *Golf Ball *Ice Cube *Leafy *Match *Needle *Nickel *Pen - ELIMINATED *Pencil *Pin *Puffball *Rocky - ELIMINATED *Ruby *Snowball - ELIMINATED *Spongy *Teardrop *Tennis Ball *Woody *Yellow Face - ELIMINATED Inanimate Insanity (both seasons) *Apple *Balloon *Baseball *Bomb *Box *Bow *Cheesy *Cherries *Dough *Fan *Knife *Lightbulb *Marshmallow *Microphone *OJ *Paintbrush *Paper *Pepper *Pickle *Salt *Soap *Suitcase *Taco *Test Tube *Tissues *Trophy *Yin-Yang (Note: Nickel was already listed in the BFDI contestant list.) Brawl of the Objects *Baguette *Boat *Boombox *Chocolatey *Hot Dog *Party Hat *Pear *Pinecone *Pizza *Popsicley *Scissors - ELIMINATED *Shelly *Shieldy *Slurpy (Note: Big Orange Chicken does not appear in this fan fiction.) OCs *Baskety *Bathing Suit *Beach Ball *Broccoli - ELIMINATED *Dictionary (no relation to Book from BFDI) *Flasky *Flight Helmet *Horn *Music Note *Pie (not the Pie who was a recommended character in BFDI) *Pipey *Rake *Rolling Pin *Rope *Scrolly *Snowflake *Soccer Ball (not the Soccer Ball from Object Overload) *Stethoscope *Swim Trunks *Water Balloon Hosts and Assistants *Announcer (BFDI host) *TV (Announcer's assistant) *Puffball Speaker Box (Announcer's assistant) *MePhone4 (Inanimate Insanity host) *MePad (MePhone's assistant) *Toilet (MePhone's assistant) *Controlly (Brawl of the Objects host) *Megaphone (OC) Episodes #/Ailurophobe's Nightmare/ #/What's in a Team Name?/ #/Making a Splash/ #/Invasion of the Icy Snatchers/ #/That Takes the Cake!/ Camp info This fan fiction is part show, part camp. Signups are closed now. Here is the list of users who will be competing, as well as which characters they are competing as. *Phuocphuc46 - Apple, Broccoli, and Cherries *Redhuanhakim03 - Balloon, Paper, and Tennis Ball *NLG343 - Book, Gelatin, and Marshmallow *SlimerGamer953 (now OfficialNeedleBFDI) - Eraser, Fries, and Pen *MassachusettsFan - Flasky, OJ, and Soccer Ball (quit) *Undhee - Hot Dog, Music Note, and Swim Trunks *Bfdi is the best - Rolling Pin, Scrolly, and Stethoscope *Bottlenose - Spongy, Tissues, and Yellow Face Alliances Just so you know who's in alliances. *Pencil, Match, Bubble, Ruby (with Ice Cube and Book as alternates) *Baseball, Nickel, Suitcase (with Balloon as a possible fourth member, suggested by Suitcase) *Rake, Horn, Pipey *Water Balloon, Pie, Music Note, Puffball *Party Hat, Shieldy, Boombox OC gallery These OCs will eventually all appear in h≡r's upcoming object show, Object Trek. These pictures will eventually be updated with new assets. Baskety.png|Baskety Bathing Suit.png|Bathing Suit Beach Ball (Objectopia).png|Beach Ball Broccoli (Objectopia).png|Broccoli Dictionary (Objectopia).png|Dictionary Flasky.png|Flasky Flight Helmet.png|Flight Helmet Horn.png|Horn Music Note (Objectopia).png|Music Note Pie (Objectopia).png|Pie Pipey.png|Pipey Rake.png|Rake Rolling Pin (Objectopia).png|Rolling Pin Rope (Objectopia).png|Rope Scrolly (Objectopia).png|Scrolly Snowflake (Objectopia).png|Snowflake Soccer Ball (Objectopia).png|Soccer Ball Stethoscope.png|Stethoscope Swim Trunks.png|Swim Trunks Water Balloon (Objectopia).png|Water Balloon Megaphone (Objectopia).png|Megaphone (host) OC personalities Just so you know what h≡r's OCs are like. *Baskety - tends to explode (literally) for some strange reason, also sometimes talks a lot *Bathing Suit - Swim Trunks's twin sister, loves to swim, is supposedly from Texas *Beach Ball - bounces uncontrollably all over the place *Broccoli - is disgusted at nearly everything (except pizza that isn't topped with mini-hers) *Dictionary - very smart, speaks many languages *Flasky - loves adventures, best friends with Scrolly *Flight Helmet - the only one of h≡r's OCs who can fly, can sometimes be crazy *Horn - is simpleminded (and his catchphrase is "Easy for you to say!") *Music Note - loves to sing, sounds like Ice Cube with a British accent *Pie - likes to help out, friends with Music Note and Water Balloon *Pipey - somewhat shy *Rake - can be somewhat of a neat freak, but not as much as Soap *Rolling Pin - somewhat clumsy *Rope - gets around by hopping, but can get tired of it sometimes *Scrolly - loves adventures, best friends with Flasky, conceals hidden arms *Snowflake - was thought to not speak English, but was revealed to have learned it very quickly *Soccer Ball - loves to paint pictures, can be indecisive *Stethoscope - she's a doctor (and is almost always talking about it), catchphrase is "What's next?" *Swim Trunks - Bathing Suit's twin brother, loves to swim, tends to rip easily *Water Balloon - Smallest of h≡r's OCs, prankster, only has one eye Learn more about the Object Trek characters here (including the inspirations for their voices). Category:Camps Category:Crossovers Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Brawl of the Objects Category:OC Camps Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:BFDI Camps Category:BFDIA Camps